Worth It
by dark24971
Summary: Sabo blackmails Ace because of his brother complex about Luffy.


**I absolutely LOVE the Ace, Sabo, and Luffy trio. Younger, older, I don't care (yes, I am aware that Sabo doesn't make it to the 'older' part, but it's still cute when he's a teen in some fics). This is my 1st fic in a few weeks because I was being lazy, so I probally slacked off on my grammar. I don't own One Piece, duh. Other than that, enjoy~**

* * *

Luffy stared at Sabo, staying as still as he could. Sabo stood across the room, glancing at Luffy every now and again before sketching the youngest brother's features. Luffy was getting tired, but he was curious about how good his brother was.

Sabo had seen a woman getting drawn by her boyfriend, so Sabo said he wanted to try and draw someone as well. Luffy had begged Sabo to draw him as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Ace had gone off to fish, not wanting to be in the middle of it. Luffy was beggining to regret not stopping him. Ace being there would stop his boredom just a bit.

"Luffy," Sabo said. Luffy blinked with surprise, realizing he had started falling asleep. Sabo sighed. "Get some sleep. I'll continue when you wake up."

Luffy nodded in agreement, pleased that he could rest. "Wake me up if Ace comes!"

Luffy grabbed a blanket and then started to curl up on the floor. Sabo put down his pencil and glanced out the window. It was sunset and Ace hadn't come back yet. Should he go looking for him?

"Hey, Luffy?" He looked at his brother to see that he was already fast asleep. He'd discarded the blanket, finding the summer heat troublesome, and was lying on his side.

He looked so cute in Sabo's opinion. So childish and innocent.

Sabo went and got his paper and pencil, setting it beside Luffy in the floor. Using a sleeping Luffy as a model, he began to draw once more.

Ace walked into the room carrying at least a dozen fish to be greeted by a grinning Sabo. Suspicious, he put the fish away and prepared himself to deal with whatever Sabo was planning.

"Hey, Ace, welcome back," he greeted.

"Yeah, thanks," Ace said back. He glanced at Luffy, sleeping on the floor, and smiled.

Sabo grinned even wider and stood up, hiding something behind his back. "I've got a present for you."

Ace winced at the grin, knowing it wasn't good. "What?"

Sabo shook his head. "It's not for free," he informed.

"Then I don't care."

Sabo took that moment to show what he had been hiding, the finished sketch of Luffy sleeping. The background had been changed from the wooden floor to a grassy feild.

"Wow, you're good," Ace praised. It looked very realistic. But Luffy had gentle features that only someone with feelings could notice in someone.

"I think it's decent," Sabo said modestly.

"So, what did you want in return for it?" Ace asked. To have that when he left the island in a few years would be the ultimate prize. He knew that Luffy couldn't leave at the same time as Sabo and Ace, since he was younger. And Ace knew it would be hard for him to leave his cute little brother.

"How 'bout you be my model some time?" Sabo suggested. He traced the features on the paper with a smirk. "I'd let you model with Luffy some, of course."

Sabo was evil. Ace was now 100% convinced. He messed with the brother complex he had for Luffy to the extreme, using everything possible for black mail.

"Fine, it's a deal." Sabo and Ace shook hands, then Sabo gave the drawing to Ace. Ace looked at it more closely, not able to hold back a smile.

"Ace? Sabo?" Luffy's muffled voice said. Both older brothers looked to him, seeing that he was waking up. Ace quickly folded up the drawing and hid it.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Sabo asked.

"When did Ace get back?" Luffy asked. Sabo rolled his eyes. Luffy always worried about Ace more than Sabo, because Ace was more rash.

"A minute ago," Ace answered. "You shouldn't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold. Let's go to bed, okay?"

Luffy lifted his arms, waiting for Ace to pick him up. Ace sighed and lifted the smaller boy. He was always so spoiled.

Luffy put his head against Ace's shoulder, getting comfortable as Ace carried him to the bedroom. Sleepily, Luffy yawned.

"Welcome home," he mumbled, already half asleep. Ace looked at him, peaceful against his shoulder and smiled.

Sabo knew it, and so did Ace. Luffy was worth it.


End file.
